Escucha
by torredemarfil14
Summary: One shot que cuenta tres etapas de la vida de Camus y Milo, un día de cada año. Desde su infancia y sus primeros pasos en el Santuario, los descubrimientos propios de la adolescencia, y la súbita responsabilidad de la adultez. Aunque es una historia de ingenuidad y orgullo, también es una historia de amor. No olviden dejar review, denle amor a esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenidos. Este es un one shot que cuenta brevemente tres momentos de la vida de Camus y Milo. Una historia circular con elementos que se repiten en cada año para construir una historia entre estos dos. Narrada desde la perspectiva de Camus, seguirá sus procesos internos hasta conocerse a sí mismo y aceptar sus propias condiciones. Una historia de ingeniudad, orgullo y pedantería, pero finalmente una historia de amor.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era un día frío cuando los nuevos reclutas llegaron al Santuario. Eran un grupo de niños de entre seis y ocho años que venían de todas partes del mundo. El grupo fue recibido por dos caballeros más experimentados, quienes guiaron a los pequeños hasta la última casa. Ninguno de ellos había subido jamás tantas escaleras juntas. A pesar del dolor físico y del cansancio que aquello les provocaba, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a quejarse. Mientras subía, Camus se dedicó a estudiar a sus nuevos compañeros. Notó entonces que varios venían del país de Grecia por sus acentos, quienes habían formado una camarilla unida. Uno de ellos se destacaba. Era un rubio de pelo enmarañado y voz chillona que no se callaba ni para tomar aire. Aunque Camus apenas sabía diez o doce palabras en griego, le pareció que el rubio era el único que iba muy feliz. En cambio el acuariano iba muy preocupado por las pruebas que le esperaban, preguntándose si estaría a la altura de ellas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Casa del Patriarca, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para abarcar con la mirada la enorme puerta de madera que les permitiría la entrada. Esta les dio paso hacia un enorme salón con gruesas columnas de mármol a los lados y una mullida alfombra en medio, que marcaba un camino hasta el trono. Allí, el Patriarca los esperaba. Camus observó que muchos de ellos se sintieron intimidados. Fue el rubio el único que no bajó la mirada ante la máxima autoridad del Santuario, en descarado desafío. El hombre llevaba un atuendo ceremonial de gran porte, que lo hacía parecer demasiado robusto incluso para un guerrero. El Patriarca explicó al grupo que serían divididos de a pares, y que esa pareja de entrenamiento la conservarían siempre. Explicó las obligaciones que cada uno tenía con su compañero, mencionando entre ellas curar sus espaldas siempre y, llegado el caso, atender sus heridas. También dijo que si uno llegaba a morir, el otro sería el responsable de enterrarlo con sus propias manos. Los que entendían el idioma dieron un respingo. Camus entendió sólo una vaga idea de lo que el Patriarca intentaba transmitir.

Seguidamente, sacó un trozo de pergamino de la manga y leyó los nombres de los pares. Camus escuchó con atención hasta que captó su nombre en los labios del Patriarca. Le había tocado con Milo. ¿Quién demonios era Milo? Buscó con la mirada intentando distinguir si alguien lo estaría buscando a él. Mientras todos se formaban, se sintió desanimado. Desde que había llegado a Grecia, casi no había hablado con nadie. Aunque era de naturaleza solitaria, se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se encontró deseando compañía. Salió súbitamente de sus reflexiones cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo. Era el rubio que había visto antes, que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Camus apartó el brazo. Bajaron juntos por las escalinatas. Milo intentó sacar charla, pero pronto comprendió que Camus no entendía una palabra de lo que iba diciendo. Este iba con la mirada gacha, observando sus pies sobre los escalones. Cuando llegó a la Casa de Acuario, saludó a Milo con la mano, en un vano intento de ser educado. Cuando lo perdió de vista, se desplomó sobre un sofá y se permitió llorar ruidosamente.

Pocos minutos después, descubrió que su compañero no se había ido. Apareció con un grueso tomo en la mano, junto a una libreta y un lápiz. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró. Camus no subió la mirada. Lo cierto era que sentía mucha vergüenza de dejarse ver llorando como un niño chiquito. Iba a ser un caballero, no podía permitirse esas escenas. Sin embargo, la angustia pudo más. Milo abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas. Marcó una entrada y luego garabateó en la libreta, que le tendió a Camus. Leyó en la letra desprolija de Milo: "bonjour", junto al dibujo de una carita feliz. Milo sonreía como si hubiera ganado un importante premio. Camus sintió ganas de llorar más fuerte. Por eso contestó con la voz rota.

-Bonjour, mon nouvel camarade –contestó. Milo buscó las palabras nuevamente en el diccionario. Camus se sintió culpable por el esfuerzo que le estaba provocando-. Pardon moi –se disculpó.

-C'est bien –contestó el rubio con un rudimentario acento-. Est qu'il-y-a outre langue que tu parles? -intentó.

-L'anglais –aventuró Camus-. English.

-Thanks God –anunció Milo, mientras lanzaba el diccionario al suelo-. All this reading was driving me crazy.

-All this reading? You've just read like ten minutes –acusó, entre la diversión y la cautela.

-That's an eternity! –bromeó Milo mientras se reclinaba en el sillón-. You're hurt –declaró luego-. I have to take care of you –anunció. Camus frunció el ceño con confusión- You've heard the Pope. We have the obligation of taking care of each other. So, why are you bleeding? –Milo se preguntó fugazmente si la pregunta tenía sentido.

-I'm not bleeding. I'm just tired –Milo negó con la cabeza.

-You are a terrible liar. Al least in english –por primera vez, Camus lanzó una risita-. Can I hear you lying in french? –Camus se divirtió por un rato recitando tonterías en su idioma nativo. Luego, como no podía ser menos, le pidió a su nuevo compañero algunas palabras en griego, que se sintieron toscas en sus oídos.

El acuariano jamás olvidaría ese día en que conoció a su primer y mejor amigo. Durante un año entero entrenaron juntos. Aunque el de escorpio se le hacía un poco maniático, intenso y francamente insoportable; la realidad era que no podía pedir mejor compañía. Milo por su parte, opinaba que Camus era apático, irónico, pedante y molesto. Aun así, cada día se encontraban en el Coliseo para mejorar juntos. Fue por eso que cuando el pelirrojo le dijo a su amigo que tenía que irse del Santuario por un tiempo, este se sintió terriblemente ofendido. Camus no entendía por qué Milo se comportaba como si le hubiera hecho una ofensa personal. Quería practicar ataques de hielo en un lugar con mucho hielo. Eso era todo. El día que partió fue hasta la Casa de Escorpio, pero Milo no lo recibió. Salió por el camino principal con el corazón estrujado, decidido a no volver hasta no tener una armadura dorada.

Así lo hizo. Pasaron seis años antes de que volviera a poner un pie en el Santuario. Había pensado mucho en Milo en ese tiempo. Varias veces le había escrito, pero no había obtenido respuesta, sin saber siquiera si el escorpión había recibido las misivas. Intentando concienzudamente evitar a la gente, fue primero a la Casa de Acuario. No deseaba saludar a nadie antes que a Milo, para que nadie vaya a llevarle el chisme de que estaba de nuevo en casa. Bajó al Coliseo y lo vio enseguida, incluso mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Esa voz chillona había dado paso a una voz más adulta y grave. No sólo se había hecho muy alto, sino que se veía aún más espléndido en armadura. Su mirada turquesa recorría rápidamente el campo de prácticas, siguiendo a sus presas como el astuto escorpión. De cuando en cuando podía percibir un destello carmesí en esa mirada. A Camus le resultó hipnótico, tanto que no había notado que le estaba mirado fijo de una forma bastante grosera. Cuando reaccionó, Milo ya estaba acercándose. Se sonrojó sin quererlo, y ese hecho le provocó aún más vergüenza.

-Bonjour –saludó el rubio con un espantoso acento en francés-. ¿Me extrañaste, hielera inútil? –bramó. El acuariano no tuvo más opción que reírse.

-Nada nadita –mintió.

-También en griego eres terrible mintiendo –adivinó Milo-. Yo te extrañé un poquitito así –dijo, juntando el índice y el pulgar tanto como era físicamente posible. Volvieron a reírse, antes de darse un sentido pero rápido abrazo-. Ven a almorzar conmigo, y me cuentas como te ha ido –Camus aceptó la invitación verdaderamente agradecido.

Caminaron juntos hasta la Casa de Escorpio, donde Milo sorprendió a su huésped con una comida medianamente decente. Continuaron charlando incluso horas después de terminada la cena. El acuariano, que era muy observador, se desafiaba a sí mismo para notar las diferencias que veía en su compañero desde la última vez que lo había visto. Se encontró buscando esos destellos carmesí bajo sus ojos turquesas, siguiéndolo con la mirada, sin darse cuenta que el escorpiano se había dado cuenta de aquello hacía rato. Sin embargo le seguía el juego, riéndose internamente de su tierna inocencia. En un momento dado, lo provocó.

-¿Me vas a decir qué estás pensando, o vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con sandeces? –esa pregunta descolocó a Camus. Se revolvió incómodo sobre la silla y buscó las palabras.

-Estaba pensando en lo raros que son tus ojos –confesó-. Tienen dos colores, según como mires. Nunca había visto semejante cosa –Milo sonrió dulcemente.

-Ahora sé que dices la verdad –siguió Milo-. Eres tan malo para mentir como lo eres para decir la verdad. Eres malo con las palabras, en general –bromeó.

-Tal vez sería mejor si hubiera tenido un mejor maestro de griego.

-Tal vez habrías aprendido más si no te hubieras ido a la mierda por seis años –lo acusó. Camus supo que esta vez no era broma. El escorpiano bajó la mirada para disimular que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. Yo no quería que te fueras. Me has hecho falta –confesó, con la voz rota.

-Milo… -balbuceó-. No sabía que pensaras así. Me hubieras dicho, eres un tonto –susurró. Se levantó y dio vuelta la mesa hasta quedar de pie a su lado. Milo recargó la cabeza en el torso de su compañero.

-Te dije mil veces, pero no escuchaste –sollozó-. Tú eres el tonto. No reconocerías un sentimiento ni aunque lo tuvieras tatuado en tu retina.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso –balbuceó.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Quién me mandó? –bufó Milo. Camus sintió que sería apropiado abrazarlo, aunque no comprendía por qué lloraba su amigo. Le susurró palabras dulces en su lengua natal, como cuando eran pequeños-. ¿Vas a irte otra vez?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que entrenar al menos un aprendiz –explicó-. El Santuario no es como antes. El nuevo Patriarca es raro. No raro como tus ojos, sino raro como repulsivo. ¿Me entiendes?

-Vete a leer un diccionario, de principio a fin –remató Milo. El pelirrojo se arrodilló frente al escorpiano para quedar a la misma altura. Le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Por qué lloras, Misha? –susurró, usando el apodo que había descubierto entre los diccionarios de la biblioteca, entre las lecciones de griego, muchos años atrás. Ni siquiera en sus cartas se había atrevido a usarlo. Casi nunca lo había pronunciado en voz alta-. Por favor cuéntame. Tengo la obligación de cuidar de ti, ¿te acuerdas?

-Te dije mil veces. Pero tú nunca escuchas –lo acusó.

-Sigo sin entender –susurró, con la mirada baja-. Eso me da mucha vergüenza –Milo lloró con verdadera angustia. Camus se levantó y lo jaló de las manos para que se levantara también. Entonces lo abrazó, cobijándolo contra su pecho. Acarició su cabello con los dedos y luego lo meció suavemente-. Perdón por no saber comprenderte –balbuceó-. No quiero que sufras, Misha.

-Camus… -susurró-. Duele mucho.

-Tranquilo. No pasa nada –dijo, en un vano intento de consuelo-. Ven conmigo a Siberia. Te prometo que te gustará. Nos haremos fuertes juntos, como nos han ordenado.

-No puedo ir contigo –balbuceó-. Yo también tengo obligaciones. Y mi orgullo herido, además, que no es poco –Camus negó con la cabeza.

-Si pudiera saber cómo ayudarte. Si pudiera quitarte el dolor con mis propias manos, lo haría.

-Pero volverás a irte y yo me quedaré aquí –sollozó-. Así son las cosas. No lo dilates, vete ahora mismo.

-Pero acabo de llegar –argumentó Camus con toda lógica. Milo se alejó de pronto, y al acuariano le pareció que incluso lo empujaba lejos de sí. Observó sus ojos. El reflejo carmesí seguía allí entre las lágrimas.

-Vete –repitió Milo-. Ve a tu palacio de hielo y medita mucho hasta que entiendas. No vuelvas hasta entonces –en silencio, Camus también derramo lágrimas. Se refregó los ojos con dos dedos.

-Misha –susurró-. ¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese?

-Siempre estaré aquí, maldita sea –bufó, acusándose a sí mismo. Le dio la espalda a Camus mientras esperaba que se fuera. Una vez más, no se despidió.

Pasaron cuatro años más. Cuatro años en los que Camus, obediente, repasó esa misma conversación en su mente mil veces. En el intelecto siempre había sido el mejor. Por eso lastimaba su orgullo que un niño básico y caprichoso como Milo pudiera superarlo. Incluso dominó el séptimo sentido y el cero absoluto, pero seguía sin comprender a su compañero. Todas las noches cuando se acostaba, pensaba en él. Era un ritual diario que hacía para no olvidar nunca la promesa que le había hecho. Todos los días buscaba la respuesta dentro de su mente. Siempre se chocaba con las mismas barreras.

En una oportunidad encontró a Hyoga, su discípulo menor, llorando a escondidas. Igual que había ocurrido con Milo, el caballero fallaba en comprender qué le dolía tanto al niño. Con la sabiduría propia de la niñez, fue el más pequeño quien pudo poner en palabras lo que le pasaba. Le explicó que lo que le dolía no era el cuerpo, sino el alma. Que extrañaba a su mamá, sabiendo que nunca la iba a volver a ver. Ese día se le ocurrió abrazar a su alumno y encender su Cosmos para envolverlo en él. Poco después dejó de llorar. Le dijo que lo quería, que era bueno y talentoso, y que iba a ser un caballero fantástico. Esa noche, Hyoga durmió con una sonrisa.

Esa misma noche fue que Camus comprendió que el dolor de Milo era del alma. Repitió una frase que el escorpión le había dicho varias veces: "te dije mil veces, pero no escuchas". Tal vez, razonó, no se lo había dicho con palabras sino que hablaba directamente a su alma. Fue entonces que meditó en una forma diferente, explorando su alma en lugar de su mente. Le sorprendió lo que allí encontró. Siempre se había considerado frío y solitario, pero descubrió que su corazón era generoso y amoroso. Se descubrió deseando un calor que solo otro cuerpo cercano puede dar. Describió con palabras sensaciones que nunca creyó existirían dentro de sí. Comprendió que el diccionario que necesitaba no estaba hecho de palabras. Siguió así por diez noches más, pero la impaciencia le ganó por primera vez en su vida. Hizo las valijas y salió para el Santuario, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

No dejó las valijas ni se presentó ante el Patriarca. Fue derecho a la Casa de Escorpio y buscó a Milo por todas las habitaciones. Se decepcionó levemente cuando comprendió que no estaba en casa. Con todo descaro dejó las valijas y la armadura en el salón recibidor y se dio una ducha para quitarse el polvo del camino. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y se sentó a esperar en la cocina. Abrió una botella de vino y le puso dos hielos para beberlo lentamente. Antes de terminar la segunda copa, un muy sorprendido Milo entró en la cocina. Se paró en seco y abrió grandes los ojos, que brillaron carmesí. Camus tenía preparada una copa también para él. La sirvió hasta el borde y se la acercó, invitándolo a acercarse con una seña. Milo, aun perplejo, se sentó frente a su compañero.

-¿De veras has venido? –balbuceó el incrédulo escorpión.

-De veras –susurró, con una sonrisa tensa-. He meditado mucho. Ha sido lo más difícil del mundo –comenzó-. Ahora no sé qué decir –confesó, con una risita.

-Dime por qué estás aquí –lo desafió, mientras tomaba media copa sin apenas respirar.

-Me has dicho que no volviera hasta no entender. Me has dado una tarea, y la he completado –Milo se llevó una mano a la boca. Hizo un esfuerzo por no deshacerse en lágrimas-. ¿Algo ha cambiado en este tiempo, o te sientes igual? –Milo negó con la cabeza.

-Nada ha cambiado nunca. Ni por un segundo –confesó. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que les diera permiso.

-No llores, Misha. No quiero hacerte llorar más –dijo suavemente.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –aventuró, con la voz rota.

-Quiero cuidar de ti. Te lo he dicho mil veces, pero no escuchaba, ni siquiera a mí mismo –explicó. Estiró su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la de Milo con ternura-. Quiero disculparme. Soy un idiota. No me alcanzará la vida para compensarte.

-Pues empieza pronto, antes de la Guerra Santa –se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa para quedar de pie a su lado. Recargó la cabeza sobre su torso.

En un movimiento que no esperaba, Camus lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo llevó por los pasillos hasta la habitación. Lo depositó sobre el colchón y se sentó a su lado. Como había hecho con su alumno, encendió su Cosmos para envolver a su compañero en esa dulce energía. Poco después, Milo había vuelto a la calma. Respiró con pesadez mientras cerraba los ojos y momentos después volvía a abrirlos. Camus entrelazó sus dedos y acarició con el pulgar el dorso de su mano.

-Duerme si estás cansado –concedió-. No hay apuro.

-No quiero dormir, Camus –discutió-. Sólo quiero verte. Has crecido –explicó-. Has cambiado para bien –el acuariano esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Me veo guapo? –bromeó.

-Te vez precioso –confesó-. Me has hecho falta.

-Tú también, Misha –afirmó, en un susurro-. Siento vergüenza, ¿sabes? Te hice perder tanto tiempo. Todo por no poder escucharte, ni poder escucharme a mí mismo. Lo siento tanto –balbuceó.

-Ya no te disculpes, Camie –concedió-. Todo es perfecto tal como es –Camus apretó los ojos en un intento de dejar las lágrimas adentro-. Me gusta verte así. Por primera vez puedo verte vulnerable. Puedo verte como realmente eres. De verdad me gusta más lo que veo ahora –se remojó los labios-. Recuéstate conmigo, tú también estás cansado –en una docilidad que le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo, obedeció.

Tomó lugar entre las almohadas con cierta timidez. Fue Milo quien se acercó primero, venciendo su orgullo. Ubicó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazó. En respuesta, Camus hizo lo mismo. El rubio limpió las lágrimas de su compañero con sentido afecto y delicadeza. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se sentía tranquilo, se levantó levemente. Se acercó despacio y besó sus labios con timidez. Luego lo hizo nuevamente, con más fuerza. Camus volvió a derramar lágrimas que el escorpiano limpió con pequeños besos.

-¿Qué te duele? Recuerda que tengo que cuidar de ti, ya has oído al Patriarca –bromeó.

-Misha –susurró, como acariciando la palabra al decirla-. No me duele nada por primera vez en la vida.

-¿Por qué lloras, entonces? –inquirió, preocupado.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, tonto –confesó con timidez. Milo le dedicó una sonrisa enorme. Sintió que hacía muchos años que no sonreía de esa manera-. Debí haberlo sabido.

-No te castigues, amor mío. Ya pasó –susurró, antes de robarle otro beso.

-¿Amor? –repitió Camus. Apretó los párpados y dejó salir las lágrimas.

-¿No te parece? –inquirió Milo, juguetón.

-Misha –susurró-. Te he amado siempre –confesó entre lágrimas-. Desde el primer día en que te conocí –supo por la expresión de Milo que todo aquello él ya lo sabía, y que su confesión había sido únicamente para sí mismo. Esta vez fue Camus quien avanzó a besarlo mientras temblaba de miedo.

-Menos mal que solo te ha tomado una década darte cuenta –bromeó.

-¿Tú me amas? –inquirió con rapidez, como si no aguantara más esa pregunta dentro de sí.

-¿Tú que crees? –siguió jugando, con cierta picardía.

-Pensé que ya habíamos establecido lo malo que era para esto.

-No eres malo, Camie, solo estás aprendiendo –explicó-. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón? –mientras lo decía, llevaba la mano al pecho del pelirrojo, mientras contaba sus latidos. Luego, guio su mano hasta su propio pecho-. ¿Escuchas? –por primera vez, Camus escuchó con total claridad y asintió entre lágrimas.

-Creo que ya no quieres esperarme nunca más. Yo no quiero irme a ninguna parte –suspiró profundamente-. Me quedaré contigo, Misha.

-Yo también –susurró-. Siempre cuidaré de ti –y con esto, volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del pelirrojo y suspiró profundamente. Él le recitó palabras dulces en su idioma natal mientras rascaba su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos y sentía un suave ronroneo en respuesta. Recién cuando se aseguró que el rubio dormía, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este es un nuevo capítulo en la vida de esta pareja, que forma parte de esta especie de series de one shot. La idea es que cada uno sea independiente del otro y puedan leerse por separado. Aunque están en orden cronológico así que también podría ser una historia.**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Tú me amas?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Eran al menos las tres de la madrugada. Camus daba vueltas sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos, estudiando las vigas del cielo raso. Ponía los ojos en blanco y se regañaba a sí mismo por su propia inseguridad. Constantemente se acordaba de Milo. El Patriarca lo había enviado a una misión demasiado larga para su gusto, mil veces maldito. Ya habían pasado dos meses. Después, su conciencia le recordaba que él mismo había hecho sólo dos visitas al Santuario en diez años y ¿quién era él como para enfadarse por dos meses? Peleaba consigo mismo, atrapado entre la disciplina y la rendición a sus propios sentimientos, sin poder aceptar su impaciencia.

Por la mañana estaba citado a ver al Patriarca Arles. Eso no le agradaba en absoluto, pero era lo último que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Cuando tenía seis años había conocido al Patriarca Shion. Había sido él quien lo había emparejado con Milo sin saber que esa practicidad educativa acabaría cambiando sus vidas. Tenía vívidos recuerdos de una noche cuando tenía siete años. Se había despertado de pronto al escuchar un gran revuelo. Desde el onceavo templo llegaba a ver una parte del último tramo de escaleras. El acuariano se había trepado a la ventana para ver mejor. Por unos breves instantes, vio a Aioros protegiendo a Ahtena con su propio cuerpo. Llegó a ver mucha sangre y luego lo perdió de vista. Lo que pasó al día siguiente no quería recordarlo. Se le estrujaba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en aquello.

Las palabras se desdibujaban en su memoria, al fin y al cabo sólo tenía siete años. Pero las sensaciones persistían. Esa fue la primera vez que había sentido el miedo verdadero. No era un sobresalto como cuando se daba un tropezón, o el sentimiento de reprimenda de no querer sentir dolor al entrenar. Era mucho más que todo eso. Cuando conoció ese inmundo terror, intentó congelar el corazón para dejarlo fuera. Por años pensó que lo había logrado, hasta aquel día en que se encontró en el Coliseo buscando insistentemente una mirada de reflejos carmesíes. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se había engañado a sí mismo. Su corazón era cálido, y eso era bueno. Pero no era capaz de dejar el miedo afuera, y debía acostumbrarse a convivir con él.

Partió con las primeras luces del alba. Estaba ojeroso por la falta de sueño. Subió por las escalinatas de mármol a paso pesado y tragó saliva con fuerza cuando se encontró, una vez más, frente a las enormes puertas de madera. Apenas volvió a bajar varias horas después. La armadura se le hacía pesada. Estaba muy cansado. Pero no tenía tiempo de descansar, ya que se acercaba el horario de su guardia. Por supuesto que los Santos de Athena no hacían guardia a las puertas de su templo las veinticuatro horas. Tenían una organizada grilla con días y horarios que permitía el descanso de algunos y la vigilia de otros. Se acercaba el atardecer cuando salió a las puertas de la Casa de Acuario y afinó la vista, buscando cualquier amenaza. Cuando bajó el sol, se tomó unos minutos para encender las antorchas de la entrada. Se estiró como un gato en un intento de relajar los músculos y enseguida volvió firme al final de las escaleras.

Milo había pasado los últimos dos meses persiguiendo a un grupo de guerreros malignos que se hacían llamar Los Jaguares. Se sintió orgulloso de su estrategia al principio, para darse cuenta tardíamente que en realidad lo estaban atrayendo hacia una trampa. Conoció entonces al líder de todos ellos, llamado Huesda, un sacerdote del sol. El escorpión de sorprendió cuando se enteró que el malvado guerrero deseaba arrancarle el corazón para ofrecerlo en sacrificio. Aparentemente, el corazón de un caballero dorado tenía un valor incalculable. Más aun cuando se trataba de un corazón enamorado. Al escuchar aquello, Milo se sintió expuesto. El corazón de escorpio ardió como un rubí cuando se enfrentó cara a cara a su particular adversario. La batalla se prolongó por horas. Descubrió con horrorizada sorpresa que el sacerdote del sol no tenía nada que envidiarle a un caballero dorado.

Había sido una de las batallas más difíciles en las que había participado, y fue por eso que se sintió más orgulloso que nunca cuando venció. Aunque estaba exhausto y profundamente dolorido, sólo tenía una herida medianamente grave. Su enemigo le había dejado las marcas de tres garras en su pómulo izquierdo. La marca superior había llegado hasta el hueso. Todo el rostro le ardía con fuerza y por momentos se sentía mareado. Se dijo a sí mismo que había padecido peores y no se preocupó de más, cuando comenzó la vuelta al Santuario. Conforme pasaban las horas, esa herida intensificaba el dolor que provocaba. Al principio, Milo no se daba cuenta. Intentó limpiarla con agua helada en un vano intento de calmar el dolor, pero no pudo apenas rozarla. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué ocurría, ya no podía controlar la agonía. Notó que seguramente las garras tendrían algún tipo de veneno de acción lenta. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada más que aguantar. Apuró el paso y no paró más que los minutos necesarios para llegar lo antes posible al Santuario.

La entrada principal no era la única vía hacia su hogar. El Santuario de Grecia tenía infinidad de pasadizos. Algunos eran conocidos por todos los caballeros, y otros sólo vivían en el conocimiento de los de mayor rango. Algunos, incluso, no eran ya recordados por nadie y se encontraban esperando el descubrimiento de un nuevo explorador. Milo cortó camino por uno de esos pasadizos, que lo llevó directamente atrás de la Casa de Capricornio. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que fuera herido. El dolor que sentía se había extendido por todo el cuerpo. Incluso respirar le costaba y cada exhalación acrecentaba su agonía. Escuchaba el mundo como detrás de algodones, en volumen bajo y amortiguado. Incluso la vista le fallaba, la visión se hacía negra por los lados y se movía en formas irregulares mientras se mareaba cada vez más. Pudo subir veintisiete escalones, los había contado, en un intento por distraerse de la agonía que lo envolvía. Cuando de verdad no pudo más, cayó pesadamente y rodó unos metros hacia abajo.

No había perdido la conciencia del todo, pero su cuerpo había dejado de responderle. Los sentidos no lo habían abandonado, pero sus percepciones eran lejanas. Cuando sintió el abrazo de su Cosmos supo que estaba a salvo. Milo se dejó hacer, entregando su cuerpo herido a las hábiles manos de su compañero. El dolor que sentía era inconmensurable. Incluso el tacto se sentía, por desgracia, a una gran distancia. En un momento dado, algo lo sacudió. Sintió un fuerte ardor en el brazo y luego una poderosa ola de energía que venía de adentro. Abrió los ojos grandes de súbito y tomó aire en un suspiro ahogado como si hubiera estado varios minutos bajo el agua. Estaba ahora totalmente despierto y por eso pudo volver a sentir el dolor que la herida envenenada le provocaba. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se retorció. Escuchaba la voz de Camus a lo lejos, pero las palabras eran indistinguibles. Este presionó el hombro con fuerza contra la cama a fin de inmovilizarlo, y con gran habilidad le aplicó una inyección en el brazo. Momentos después, Milo logró quedarse quieto. El dolor comenzó a hacerse más soportable y se sintió adormecido.

-No te duermas –fue lo primero que Milo distinguió. Fue como una caricia para su alma. El pelirrojo presionaba con un pequeño algodón el lugar donde había puesto la inyección. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba semi desnudo en una cama, cuyas sábanas estaban sucias con su sangre.

-Bonjour –sólo pudo balbucear, con la voz rota. Camus lanzó el aire contenido con evidente alivio-. Tengo sed –susurró, en un doloroso ruego. El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y volvió instantes después con un vaso de agua helada. Milo se relamió los labios. Camus lo sostuvo de la nuca con delicadeza y le dio de beber de a sorbitos.

-¿Ya está mejor? –inquirió con dulzura. Milo asintió.

-Creo que me han envenenado –confesó. Camus tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos. El escorpión pudo ver que tenía profundas ojeras bajo los ojos hinchados-. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Misha. Eres tú quien me preocupa –afirmó con tristeza-. Te he dado morfina como para todo un año. Me asustaste mucho –confesó.

-Lo siento, Camie –hizo una pausa para suspirar-. Nunca antes en la vida había sentido tanto dolor físico. No puedo explicarte con palabras. He llegado a pensar que quería morirme para que dejara de doler –Camus apretó la mano que tenía agarrada.

-Ay Misha –susurró-. No puedes morirte. No te doy permiso –esbozó una media sonrisa-. Eso se te ha infectado. Si te sientes un poco mejor, ¿me dejarás que lo limpie y lo suture?

-Hazlo con cuidado, por favor –suplicó haciendo un pucherito.

-Nunca antes te había visto tan vulnerable, amor mío –confesó Camus, mientras buscaba los elementos necesarios.

-Todos nos ponemos sensibles después de una paliza –bromeó Milo-. No te aproveches de mí –siguió, poniendo ojos de borrego.

-Vaya, el sentido del humor ha vuelto –dijo sonriendo, mientras limpiaba las partes infectadas con una gasa embebida en agua oxigenada. Milo movió la cabeza levemente, con una expresión de profunda congoja-. Quédate quieto. No me aprovecharé de ti, Misha. Estoy contento por tener la oportunidad de cuidarte y atenderte –Milo lanzó una risita pícara-. Quédate quieto –repitió.

El rubio obedeció. Acomodó el cuello sobre la almohada en la forma más cómoda que le fue posible y dejó salir el aire. Por momentos cerraba los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos. Observar a su amado Camus trabajando con la expresión más seria e impenetrable del mundo se le hacía muy divertido. No supo qué cantidad de puntos tuvo que darle. Cuando terminó de suturar, acercó la mano derecha con lentitud y concentró una modesta cantidad de aire frío. Milo lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Eso se sentía mucho mejor. Lo vendó con firmeza para terminar su labor de curación. Al escorpiano le pareció que Camus se veía exhausto. Notó que la transpiración le mojaba el pelo bajo el casco y perlaba su frente. Sin pensarlo, se quedaron viendo uno a los ojos del otro por unos minutos.

-Misha, ¿cuántos días hace que no comes? –inquirió el acuariano con verdadera preocupación. Milo se preguntó cómo diablos podía saber eso.

-Dos días. El dolor que sentía no me dejaba hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –los ojos del escorpión brillaron carmesí. Sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en varios días.

-Algo dulce –contestó risueño-. ¿Tienes chocolate? –Camus se rio con alegría al ver de una forma tan evidente que Milo se sentía mejor.

-Eres imposible, eso no va a nutrirte –Milo hizo un pucherito-. De acuerdo… sí hay chocolate. Y un té de hierbas medicinales, que te ayudará a dormir mejor –el rubio asintió risueño.

-Merci Camie –balbuceó en su pésimo francés. Camus volvió a reírse antes de salir de la habitación.

Milo lo observó mientras abandonaba el recinto y descubrió enseguida que entre las uniones de la Armadura de Acuario estaba goteando sangre. No una cantidad exagerada, pero lo suficiente como para preocuparle. Observó a su alrededor y notó que era imposible que toda la sangre en las sábanas fuera suya. Ahora las fichas caían en su lugar. Tenía sentido haber notado a Camus ojeroso y transpirado. Estaba herido. Por alguna razón había intentado ocultarlo. El corazón de escorpio ardió con ira cuando se dio cuenta que su compañero le había mentido en la cara. Se refregó los ojos con los dedos y esperó con resignación. Cuando Camus entró alegremente con una bandeja con el aperitivo prometido, se sorprendió al ver cambiada la expresión de escorpio. Sin embargo la expresión de amargor no duró mucho. Cuando probó el chocolate sintió que era una caricia para su alma. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar el destello de decepción en la mirada de Milo. Cuando terminó, apartó la fuente a la mesita de noche.

-Camus –comenzó-, quítate la armadura –exigió. El acuariano se sobresaltó.

-Tengo que hacer guardia hasta que salga el sol. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo –Milo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Has perdido tiempo? –Camus se tapó la boca.

-Ha sonado horrible, lo siento, no es lo que quería decir –se excusó, ruborizado-. Estoy aprendiendo –aventuró. Milo resopló con visible hartazgo.

-Quítate la armadura –repitió.

-No puedo ahora mismo –balbuceó, con la mente tan paralizada que no tuvo el ancho ni para inventar una excusa. Milo se levantó.

-Gracias por todo –dijo con frialdad-. Me voy a mi Casa –dio algunos pasos, pero el acuariano avanzó más rápido y le obstaculizó la puerta-. Muévete.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo –suplicó, con la voz rota.

-Tienes que hacer guardia –respondió Milo con terquedad.

-¿Qué te ha hecho enfadar, Misha? –Camus se mordió el labio con pesar-. Que puto estrés cada vez que no te entiendo –sollozó.

-Me ha hecho enfadar que me has mentido en la cara. Estás chorreando sangre. Estás herido, se nota. Pero cuando te pregunté, lo ocultaste con la peor habilidad del mundo –resopló-. Debí haberlo sabido –Camus bajó la mirada. Milo lo esquivó y salió de la habitación.

-Espera Milo –dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad-. Es verdad. Te dejaré ver –Milo volvió a resoplar. Se paró en el marco de la puerta y observó a Camus quitar una a una las piezas de la armadura, que cayeron al piso con un ruido metálico. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando descubrió que sin la coraza que lo protegía le dolía mucho más.

Milo se acercó con cautela. Aunque estaba enfadado, la preocupación por el hombre que amaba fue más fuerte. Ahogó un suspiro ahogado. Una gran cantidad de cortes profundos surcaban la espalda del francés en todas direcciones. La cantidad era tal que se hacían indistinguibles uno de otro. En algunas partes, la capa superior de musculatura se encontraba levantada. El color de la piel alrededor era rojo intenso. La piel se veía hinchada y Milo se atrevió a acercar la mano. A pocos centímetros pudo sentir el calor que despedían las heridas, haciendo más que evidente la infección. Cuando comprendió la gravedad del cuadro, a Milo le estrujó el corazón. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Camus –comenzó en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos-. Tengo la obligación de cuidar de ti. No puedes curar tu propia espalda, ¿no te parece? –él asintió-. ¿Por qué escondes tus heridas de mí? –negó súbitamente con la cabeza. La angustia que sentía le impedía hablar-. Es tan fácil ser feliz… ¿por qué haces esto? –balbuceó. Camus rompió a llorar, escondió el rostro entre las dos manos-. Recuéstate.

Con manos temblorosas, Milo limpió las heridas de Camus al igual que este lo había hecho antes. Le dio un calmante antes de atreverse a suturarlas. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos puntos habría dado o del tiempo que habría transcurrido. Camus se encontraba inmóvil sobre la cama, pero un ocasional espasmo lo hacía temblar. El rubio pudo ver como la almohada se empapaba de sudor y lágrimas. Cuando terminó de suturar, le apartó el pelo con una suave caricia para poder ver su rostro. Acarició su pómulo con los nudillos. Le indicó que se levantara para poder vendarlo con firmeza y así dar por finalizada la tarea. El pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil sentado al borde de la cama, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos con evidente vergüenza. Milo se puso de pie frente a él, en el espacio que dejaba entre sus piernas. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo abrazó con excepcional cuidado. Le hizo apartar las manos del rostro y besó sus labios con dulzura. Le supo salado entre las lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar, hielitos. Quiero hablar contigo –explicó-. Pero es mejor hablar calmados –eso sólo le provocó más angustia. Milo notó que toda la angustia y el pesar que su compañero evidenciaba no era algo nuevo. Más bien, se sentía como si hubiera aguantado por años y de pronto un tsunami de sentimientos hubiera explotado sin control. El escorpiano no dejó de abrazarlo. Acarició su cabeza con las yemas de los dedos y canturreó en susurros. Tuvo una paciencia que le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo.

-Perdón Misha –balbuceó al fin, entre lágrimas-. No me odies. No te vayas –sollozó-. Por favor, no me dejes solo –a Milo le conmovió la vulnerabilidad que mostraba. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Milo se recostó sobre la cama y le hizo señas para que lo imitara. Camus se acomodó boca abajo lo mejor que pudo.

-Camus, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque es muy importante. Escucha con tu alma –él asintió-. Te amo tanto que no me alcanzarían todas las palabras del mundo para explicártelo. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que a Athena misma. Cada vez que te veo sufrir me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma, porque tú eres una parte de mi alma. Si un día la batalla me lleva a la muerte, mi último pensamiento será para ti, y te seguiré amando incluso cuando no esté. Si decides que quieres entregarle tu corazón a otro que te haga más feliz, te despediré sin un atisbo de remordimiento y te desearé toda la felicidad del mundo, aun perdiendo mi alma. Así de mucho es que te amo. Por favor, no te olvides nunca –tomó aire-. Sé que no te has ido a ninguna misión últimamente. Esos latigazos que arden en tu espalda te los ha hecho alguien de aquí, alguien a quien hemos llamado aliado. Es algo que no puedo permitir. No me quedaré nunca tranquilo sabiendo que alguien en nuestro propio hogar desea hacerte daño. No te pido una explicación por capricho o por inseguridad propia. Sólo deseo cuidarte, para nunca más tener que suturar heridas tan feas y malolientes –acarició su pómulo con suavidad.

-¿Tú me amas? –balbuceó Camus con ojos de borrego.

-Oui, mon enfant –sonrió con burla-. ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo? Te puedo dibujar dos monigotes dándose un besito –bromeó. Camus lanzó una risita.

-Misha –susurró. Lo besó suavemente mientras recorría su cuello con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Quién te ha lastimado así, amor mío? –lanzó Milo, retomando lo anterior. Camus ordenó las palabras dentro de su cabeza.

-Lo que temo es que no me creas –explicó-. Que me veas como un traidor y dejes de amarme –Milo lanzó una carcajada.

-Tonto, acabo de decirte que voy a amarte para siempre. Lo he dicho en serio. ¿Crees que voy a desdecirme cinco minutos después? –negó con la cabeza-. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Te amo, Milo –balbuceó-. Estás heridas tienen que ver con algo que te he ocultado por años. Lo hice porque me han amenazado con tomar represalias contigo. Cuanto menos supieras, más te protegía. Supongo que ha funcionado, porque sólo yo he sido castigado. Por eso he tenido que irme a Siberia en ese entonces –se le quebró la voz. Apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Ya no lo ocultes más, Camie –pidió-. Ya no somos niños. Puedo aceptar la responsabilidad de guardar un secreto. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Pero más me interesa ser capaz de cuidar de ti. Ven aquí –dijo, abriendo los brazos en una invitación. Camus se acomodó sobre el pecho del escorpión. Sus lágrimas le mojaron la ropa. Él lo abrazó con inusitado cariño-. No te soltaré nunca –lo animó.

-Eres más de lo que merezco –suspiró-. Ha sido el Patriarca en persona quien me ha dado latigazos la mayor parte del día –confesó. Milo abrió grandes los ojos-. Sé que lo respetas y le obedeces como un fiel caballero que eres. No soy ningún traidor. Soy fiel a Athena, igual que tú –afirmó, con la voz temblorosa-. Por favor Misha, necesito que me creas.

-Te creo –susurró Milo con un hilo de voz-. Le he perdido el respeto. Al lastimarte con tal saña ha faltado al código de honor. El Patriarca Shion jamás hubiera hecho semejante cosa. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Si fuera yo, créeme que ya hasta los floristas de Rodorio estarían enterados de sus faltas.

-Prometiste que guardarías el secreto.

-Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho para que el Patriarca te castigue? –Camus negó con la cabeza.

-He visto algo que no debí haber visto. Cuando éramos niños –explicó-. La noche anterior a la desaparición de Saga y Aioros, he visto a este último huyendo sin armadura, protegiendo a Athena con su propio cuerpo. Estaba malherido. Después no supe que fue de él. Al día siguiente, a primera hora fui a la cámara del Patriarca. Me dijo que Aioros era un traidor. Yo no le creí, porque lo había visto con mi propios ojos cuidar de Athena con su propia vida. No conocía de moderación cuando era niño, así que lo enfrenté y le dije lo que pensaba –Milo lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-No te soltaré. No dejaré de amarte, sin importar nada –afirmó el rubio, con una decisión que sorprendió al acuariano.

-Sólo un insensato como yo podría atreverse a enfrentar semejante poder. Me golpeó solo una vez. Luego, me dijo que si llegaba a decir algo tomaría represalias. Pero no conmigo, sino contigo, Milo –el escorpión abrió grandes los ojos-. No podía permitirlo. Pero pasó un año y tampoco podía olvidarme lo que había visto. Por eso decidí irme lo más lejos que la naturaleza me permitiera. Así estarías seguro. Pero aun entonces, no podía olvidarme. Deseaba poder hablar con el Patriarca anterior y que me explicara qué ocurría. Entonces opté por la siguiente opción. Fui a los Cinco Picos a parlamentar con el Viejo Maestro Dokho.

-¿Qué has averiguado? –lanzó Milo con impaciencia.

-Que el Patriarca no es quien dice ser. Que mucho de lo que dice es mentira. Athena no está en el Santuario. Hay una conspiración en marcha para derrocar al impostor, y en varias de sus etapas yo he sido parte de ella –suspiró-. Escúchame, Misha, porque es muy importante. Si le dices esto a alguien, aunque sea el más joven de los reclutas, soy hombre muerto. A partir de este momento, mi vida ya no me pertenece. La he puesto en tus manos. Haz con ella lo que te diga tu criterio. Yo confío en ti. Así de mucho es que te amo –Milo derramó lágrimas amargas, mojándose los vendajes del pómulo. Sollozó en silencio sin dejar de abrazar a su compañero. Sentía la garganta obstruida por la angustia.

-Te creo –repitió luego-. Eres el hombre más inteligente que he conocido jamás. No dudo de tu experiencia, ni de tu análisis, ni de tu razonamiento. Si dices que así son las cosas, así son las cosas –afirmó con decisión-. Había tenido sospechas antes. Ahora entiendo mucho más –se inclinó a besar su frente con dulzura-. Duele mucho, no te voy a mentir. Pero creo que la verdad es el mejor modo de vivir. Al fin y al cabo las palabras son todo lo que tenemos para expresar nuestro espíritu. ¿Qué tipo de caballeros seríamos, si deliberadamente viviéramos mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos?

-Misha –balbuceó-, hay otras cosas que podemos hacer para expresar nuestro espíritu –los ojos del escorpión no ocultaron su brillo carmesí.

-Nunca saldrá de mis labios una palabra que pueda perjudicarte. Voy a cuidar tu vida más que a la mía propia. Será un honor hacerlo. Es un gran honor ser digno de tu confianza –afirmó. Camus levantó la cabeza rápidamente para robarle un beso inesperado.

-Gracias –susurró, mientras volvía a acomodarse-. Mañana tienes que ir arriba a dar el reporte de tu misión –Milo asintió-. No te olvides que el Patriarca sabe mucho de telepatía. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Si algo te ocurriera, no podría perdonármelo.

-Tendré cuidado –concedió Milo-. Ya duérmete, porque el sol va a encontrarnos despiertos y después vamos a estar todo el día caminando como zombies por el sueño –Camus se apretujó contra él.

-Habrá valido la pena –afirmó sonriendo-. Que descanses, Misha –con esto finalmente cerró los ojos, y se durmió inusualmente rápido.


End file.
